


Karvapalleronvahtina

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, humoristista draamailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä tapahtuu, kun Mollyn kissa Toby päätyy Jimin reppuun, eikä aikaa täyskäännökseen enää ole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karvapalleronvahtina

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on siispä ensimmäinen AO3:ssa ja lisäksi tässä ficcikokoelmassa. Julkaistu netissä ensimmäisen kerran 2.3.

Teräksenharmaa, siloinen pinta tummine ikkunalaseineen uhkui täydellisyyttä, rikkumatonta sellaista, mutta se oli silkkaa ulkokuorta. Sisälle kurkistaessa huomasi, että luunvalkea nahkaverhoilu oli naarmujen peittämä, osittain jopa riekaleina. Takapenkillä lemusi kellertävä läikkä, josta Jim pyrki vetäytymään niin kauas kuin mahdollista, hengittää suun kautta ja keskittyä mintulla maustettuun lasilliseensa. 

 

Kissa naukui entistä lujempaa kyllästyessään. Jim koetti hiljentää sen ensin ärisemällä ja sitten heittämällä eläintä lenkkarilla. Vastaukseksi hän sai silkkaa sähinää ja pörheän hännän.  
”Pomo, emmekö me voisi vain…?”  
”Ei.”  
”Mutta se kirppukasahan…”  
”Tiedän.”

 

Jimin olisi pitänyt huomata, että laukku painoi eri tavalla, mutta siitä huolimatta pikkuinen kissanpentu oli kyennyt livahtamaan hänen reppuunsa ja päässyt matkalle. Mies oikoi jalkojaan omalla seinustallaan, jolle Tobylla ei ollut ollut minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta hypätä, hän oli kylmästi työntänyt eläimen lattialle, jos tämä kehtasikin esittää vastaväitteitä. Ja vaikka kissojen aivot olivat ihmisiin verrattuna kovin pienet ja yksinkertaiset, Toby oli lopulta vain tuhahtanut ja kiertynyt kerälle limusiinin päätypenkille. 

 

Ajoneuvon saavuttua määränpäähänsä kolmen tuskaisen tunnin jälkeen, asiat näyttivät etenevän jälleen mallillaan. Farkut ja tarkka-ampujan vaatekaapilta anastettu t-paita olivat vaihtuneet ruudulliseen Westwoodin pukuun ja italialaisiin kenkiin. Jim saattoi jälleen pelkällä valkealla virneellä tuottaa kohahduksen, joka kiiri lävitse kahvilan, vaikkei kukaan idiootti sitä huomannutkaan. 

 

Kuitenkin Richmond Hotellin vastaanottotiskillä esiintyi uusi ongelma.  
”Anteeksi, Sir, mutta lemmikkieläimiä ei voida päästää sviittiin.”  
”Mitä?”  
”Lemmikkieläimet eivät ole sall-”  
”Ymmärsin kyllä mutta, kultaseni, emmeköhän me voi…”  
”Meidän täytyy siirtää teidät lemmikkihuoneeseen, mikäli mielitte ottaa kissan mukaanne.”  
Jim loi katseensa lattiatasolta tapittaviin suuriin, ruskeisiin silmiin ennen kuin huokaisi.  
”Hienoa.”

 

”Katso nyt tätäkin parveketta, Toby! Ja tuollainen _sänky_. Tiedätkö, ilman sinun typerää kuonoasi, joka tunkee sinne minne ei pitäisi, minulla olisi kuningaskokoinen sänky ja ilmainen huonepalvelu, samppanjaa ja suklaakonvehteja. Ja mitä minulla nyt on? Typerä pikkuruinen parveke, jolta tekisi mieli heittää sinut alas.”

 

Mielihaluaan Jim ei toteuttanut, kaivautui vain peiton alle haluten unohtaa kaiken, kunnes heräsi nau’untaan. Ikkunan takaa avautui synkeä taivas, joten kello oli tuskin kolmea, ja naapurista kantautui kärkäs koputus, siellä yritettiin nukkua. Muutaman minuutin kestävän monologin tuloksena hän ymmärsi Tobyn olevan nälkäinen. Mitä hittoa katit edes söivät?  
”Ah hei Molly, herätinkö? Anteeksi, kulta, anteeksi, mutta meillä on pieni hätätilanne Tobyn kanssa. Eeeei, Toby on kunnossa, ei mitään hätää, se on vain nälkäinen. Mitä kissat syövät?”

 

”Huomenta! Miten yö s-”  
”Pidä suusi kiinni tai menetät pian kielesi. Tuskin tarvitset sitä muutenkaan.”  
Hermoja raateleva yö oli synkentänyt Jimin katseen mustaksi, ja se sai miehen nyökkäämään kadoten lipevästi ratin taakse jättäen oven availut sikseen. Jim kömpi sisään limusiiniin omin avuin ja hätisti Tobyn oitis penkiltään, sitä kissa ei saisi edelleenkään tuhota. Ja kolmetuntinen kidutus saattoi alkaa uudelleen. 

 

Ovikellon pirahduksen jälkeen meni turhan kauan aikaa siihen, kun ovi avautui, vaikka Molly juoksi asuntonsa lävitse niin kiireesti kuin puputossuillaan pääsi.  
”Jim! Ja Toby, voi äidin pikkukultamussukka! Miten sinä nyt sillä tavalla…” Molly keskittyi antaumuksella nuhtelemaan kissaansa siitä, kuinka tämä oli suinpäin lähtenyt niin pelottavaan seikkailuun. Samaan syssyyn nainen tosin suitsutti myös siitä, miten kultainen Jim oli ollut huolehtiessaan karvapallerosta.  
”Ei kai tästä ollut paljoa vaivaa?”  
Jim kohotti kulmiaan ja hymyili.  
”Ei ollenkaan.”


End file.
